<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239231">Rotkäppchen und der böse Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Einmal trägt Derek eine Lesebrille, einmal Stiles, einmal liegt Stiles in seinem Bett und kann nicht zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>blue like wolfsbane (adventskalender) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905484</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles schützt die Lippen und versucht nicht auf Derek Hale (oder seine küssenswerten Lippen, die er nachdenklich zusammengepresst hat) zu achten, der vorne an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und Klausuren benotet, während sie in freier Stillarbeit beschäftigt sind. Er weiß, wenn er jetzt nach oben sieht, dann starrt er wieder und Mister Hale wird es bemerken und ihn fragend ansehen, bis er die Schultern zuckt und seinen Blick wieder nach unten wendet, gerade so, als würde ihn das Arbeitsblatt, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch liegt, tatsächlich interessieren. (Oder noch schlimmer: er wird so tun, als hätte er eine Frage, nur damit sein Lehrer aufsteht und herüberkommt, und er wird sich in Windeseile eine Frage aus dem Ärmel schütteln, die entweder nichts mit dem Thema zu tun hat (»Glauben Sie, dass die männliche Beschneidung in den nächsten Jahrzehnten einen Aufschwung erfahren und sich großer Beliebtheit erfreuen könnte?«) oder bei der sie beide wissen, dass er es gar nicht nötig hat, sie zu stellen.)</p>
<p>Also starrt er krampfhaft auf sein Papier und lässt seinen Stift so über dem Papier schweben, dass es aussieht, als würde er zumindest etwas schreiben. </p>
<p>Mister Hale will alles am Ende der Stunde einsammeln und dann bewerten und bis dahin muss sich Stiles irgendetwas überlegen, damit er kein leeres Blatt abgibt. (Aber er kann sich nicht konzentrieren. Vor allem nicht, wenn Mister Hale diese Lesebrille trägt, die ihm so unglaublich steht. Stiles kann sich gut vorstellen, dass er einer dieser Menschen ist, die ewig lang viel zu eitel dafür sind, eine Brille zu tragen, es aber irgendwann zuhause doch tun, weil es sie privat gar nicht so sehr stört, wie sie nach außen hin immer behaupten.)</p>
<p>Und wenn er dann darüber nachdenkt, dass er viel besser arbeitet, wenn er ein Belohnungssystem hat (wie, er weiß auch nicht, Küsse von unverschämt heißen Lehrern), dann ist er vorläufig vollkommen außer Gefecht gesetzt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>CN: Gewalt (referenziert) &amp; Nacktheit (referenziert)</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es hat immer genau eine Sache gegeben, die Derek an Stiles kirre gemacht hatte. Dabei handelte es sich nicht um seine unnötigen und unerwünschten Kommentare (»was willst Du tun, Derek? Mir androh’n, mir die Kehle durchzubeißen? Das hatten wir schon, überleg’ Dir was neues«) oder um seine Angewohnheit, immer wieder in Ärger hineinzulaufen, ohne die geringste Möglichkeit zu haben, sich verteidigen oder beschützen zu können, oder um seine schrecklich schlimme Anwesenheit bei <em>jedem einzelnen</em> Rudeltreffen. </p><p>Nein, tatsächlich handelte es sich bei dieser einen Sache, die Derek kirre werden ließ und ihm Bilder in den Kopf schickte, die er lieber gar nicht im Kopf haben sollte, während er mit Scott über das nahende Alpharudel sprach (er würde es noch riechen können!), um die Lesebrille, die Stiles seit kurzer Zeit hatte und die er immer wieder hin- und herrückte, während er in einem Artikel las oder sich allzu sehr auf etwas konzentrierte.</p><p>Diese verdammte Brille, die ihn so ganz anders erscheinen ließ, obwohl er immer noch genau gleich aussah.</p><p>(Derek stellte sich vor, wie er Stiles gegen eine Wand drücken und seinen Hals mit Küssen übersehen würde, während Stiles diese Brille trug und plötzlich gar nicht mehr nur Scotts bester Freund und das unnötige, menschliche Anhängsel war, sondern ein potenzieller Partner.)</p><p>»Derek, hörst Du mir zu?«, fragte Scott und wedelte mit einer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum. »Wenn Du mir nicht zuhörst, können wir das Ganze hier auch vergessen, okay?«</p><p>Derek schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte <em>Stiles’-gegen-die-Wand-gedrückt</em>-Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen und diese verräterischen Pheromone zurückzuhalten (nicht, dass er es aktiv könnte), bevor er Scott antwortete.</p><p>(Dass Derek trotzdem die ganze Zeit daran denkt, wie Stiles wohl nackt und nur mit Brille aussieht, hindert ihn nur noch ein- oder zweimal daran, Scott sofort zu antworten. Aber, oh man, Stiles <em>nackt und nur mit Brille</em> ist einfach zu verführerisch.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>CN: Saneismus, PTSD</b>
  </p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manchmal glaubt Stiles, seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Erst verliert er die verdammte Fähigkeit zu lesen, und dann kann er Realität nicht mehr von Traum unterscheiden. (Er zählt Finger, Gliedmaßen, Ohren, alles. Zählt alles, was im Traum anders ist, damit er zumindest <em>für den Moment</em> weiß, ob er wach ist oder schläft.)</p>
<p>Er schreit, als er aufwacht. (Das tut er öfter, als ihm lieb ist. Aber wenigstens ist sein Vater nicht zuhause, denn langsam aber sicher fällt ihm nichts mehr ein, das er seinem Vater erzählen könnte, um ihm zu erklären, warum er Albträume hat.)</p>
<p>Der Vorhang an seinem Fenster raschelt, als jemand sein Zimmer betritt. (Stiles zittert und zieht die Decke über den Kopf, um ja nicht sehen zu müssen, wer sein Zimmer betritt. Es könnte jeder sein, alles. <em>Stiles hat Angst</em>.)</p>
<p>Sein Atem geht heftig, als sich jemand auf sein Bett setzt und einen Arm nach ihm ausstreckt. Er hört ein »alles gut, Stiles« und dann ein »ich bin's, Derek«, bevor sich langsam die Decke über seinem Kopf hebt. (Sein Gesicht ist Tränen verschmiert und seine Sicht verschwommen, <em>er kann seine Finger nicht zählen!</em>)</p>
<p>Vielleicht hyperventiliert er, während Derek ihn an den Schultern gepackt hat und schüttelt, vielleicht bildet er es sich auch ein und atmet gar nicht. (»Atmen«, knurrt Derek und, »ruhig, Stiles, ruhig!« Es könnte alles heißen. Stiles versucht zu atmen und nicht zu hektisch dabei zu sein.)</p>
<p>Dereks Arm legt sich um ihn und zieht ihn an sich, wahrscheinlich um das Beben seiner Schultern zu unterbinden. Wahrscheinlich denkt er, wenn Stiles nicht mehr zittert, dann hört seine Atemnot auch auf. (Aber sie wird nur noch schlimmer, weil Stiles jeden Moment in seinem Bett aufwachen könnte. Oder im Unterricht. Schreiend.)</p>
<p>»Stiles, Du musst Dich beruhigen.« Derek greift Stiles Hände, nachdem er Stiles die Tränen aus dem Gesicht gewischt hat, und fängt langsam an zu zählen: »eins, zwei«, Stiles hält die Luft an und reißt die Augen auf, »drei, vier, fünf«, er schluckt Galle herunter und den großen Kloß, der ihm im Hals sitzt, »sechs, sieben«, sein Herzschlag beruhigt sich allmählich und er fühlt sich weniger hilflos, »acht, neun, zehn.« (<em>Zehn Finger, alles okay.</em>)</p>
<p>Er schluchzt noch ein letztes Mal und wischt sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, um Tränen zu entfernen, dann zieht er die laufende Nase nach oben. (Vielleicht sollte er sich gerade vor Derek schämen, aber es ist ihm egal. <em>Er ist wach</em>. Das zählt.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>